Diseases in plants cause considerable crop loss from year to year resulting both in economic deprivation to farmers and, in many parts of the world, to shortfalls in the nutritional provision for local populations. The widespread use of fungicides has provided considerable security against plant pathogen attack. However, despite $1 billion worth of expenditure on fungicides, worldwide crop losses amounted to approximately 10% of crop value in 1981 (James, 1981; Seed Sci. & Technol. 9: 679-685).
The severity of the destructive process of disease depends on the aggressiveness of the pathogen and the response of the host. One aim of most plant breeding programs is to increase the resistance of host plants to disease. Typically, different races of pathogens interact with different varieties of the same crop species differentially, and many sources of host resistance only protect against specific pathogen races. Furthermore, some pathogen races show early signs of disease symptoms, but cause little damage to the crop. Jones and Clifford (1983; Cereal Diseases, John Wiley) report that virulent forms of the pathogen are expected to emerge in the pathogen population in response to the introduction of resistance into host cultivars and that it is therefore necessary to monitor pathogen populations. In addition, there are several documented cases of the evolution of fungal strains that are resistant to particular fungicides. As early as 1981, Fletcher and Wolfe (1981; Proc. 1981 Brit. Crop Prot. Conf.) contended that 24% of the powdery mildew populations from spring barley and 53% from winter barley showed considerable variation in response to the fungicide triadimenol and that the distribution of these populations varied between varieties, with the most susceptible variety also giving the highest incidence of less susceptible types. Similar variation in the sensitivity of fungi to fungicides has been documented for wheat mildew (also to triadimenol), Botrytis (to benomyl), Pyrenophora (to organomercury), Pseudocercosporella (to MBC-type fungicides) and Mycosphaerella fijiensis to triazoles to mention just a few (Jones and Clifford; Cereal Diseases, John Wiley, 1983).
Brown rot is a major, global disease of commercially grown Prunus species (1995; Compendium of Stone Fruit Diseases, Amer. Phytopath. Soc. Pp 7-10). Brown rot, depending on the geographical region, can be caused by Monilinia laxa, M. fructicola and M. fructigena. M. fructigena has not been detected in North America, whereas M. fructicola has not been found in Europe. M. fructigena has been detected on pome and stone fruits in Europe, but M. laxa is responsible for the most significant crop damage. Brown can produce financial losses directly from crop loss due to blossom and twig blight and fruit rot in addition to fungicide expense.
In view of the above, there is a real need for the development of technology that will allow the identification of specific races of pathogen fungi early in the infection process. By identifying the specific race of a pathogen before disease symptoms become evident in the crop stand, the agriculturist can assess the likely effects of further development of the pathogen in the crop variety in which it has been identified and can choose an appropriate fungicide if such application is deemed necessary.